Combination aspiration or suction and fluid delivery or irrigation control valves are known for use in various medical procedures. Such valves are typically used in connection with cannula and endoscopic instruments and may be configured in a manner reminiscent of so-called trumpet valves for ease of manipulation by the person performing the medical procedure.
Although valves of the general type described above are known, there continue to be needs for further improvements in such valves. For example, there has been a continuing need for the development of a valve assembly which is easily manipulated and operated with either hand by the user, greater control over valve position for both the fluid supply valve and the aspiration or suction valve while minimizing operator fatigue, a reduced tendency for the suction or aspiration valve to be clogged by debris passing therethrough and use of the valve in a comfortable and easily controlled position while providing for rotatable indexing of an instrument connected to the valve so that the instrument is also properly positioned.
The above mentioned desiderata in a combination suction or aspiration and irrigation or fluid supply valve, as well as other improvements in such valves, have been substantially met by the present invention.